A Cheesy Proposal
by Marsetta
Summary: Remus knows that Sirius is always one to go all out. Part of my Living While Divorced AU.
**Just some silly cheese for yallses. I just wanted to write about these two, and I decided, why not use my newest AU as a home universe for them? So, we have cheese of the muggle variety.**

 **45(dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place."/32(colour) Magenta**

 **701 words**

 **I do not owneth of them.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sirius took Remus to a hotel, moving him through the checking-in process quickly. Remus was equally amused and suspicious. Sirius was so rarely focused enough to do all this planning, much less do all this planning, and making sure they were both free.

"This has nothing to do with you dying your boss' hair pink?" Remus asked, looking around the room with suspicion.

"It wasn't like that. And the color was magenta." Remus gave him a look. "What? Magenta has a more purple-ly hue." Sirius said flippantly. Remus rolled his eyes. If Sirius was, well, serious about this trip, then he might as well follow along. If it becomes too much, he could always just go back home. James made him get an open ended ticket just in case, like Remus wouldn't be able to handle Sirius on his own.

* * *

"What kind of hotel sells condoms?" Remus asked as they browsed through the small store within the hotel, Sirius had forgotten a tooth brush and it was too late to go to the store. The lady at the desk told them that they had to buy it from the gift shop connected to the front desk.

Nestled between the floss and the combs, was a box of condoms.

"My favorite kind of place." Sirius grinned, not daring to grab the box when Remus glared at him. Both hands went up in surrender.

"I'll behave." Sirius told him, a grin slipping onto his face. Remus sighed deeply.

Once equipped with their newly bought tooth brush and candy, Sirius begged, they made their way back to their room.

"Why did you invite me on this trip?" Remus asked once the door was closed.

"Uh uh uh, no spoiling the surprise." Sirius grinned at him. Remus huffed. He wasn't sure if he should trust Sirius, his surprises have never been, healthy for him.

* * *

Remus was ready for dinner, waiting for Sirius to get out of the bathroom.

Sirius promised that Remus would learn the 'surprise' tonight after dinner. And Remus wasn't sure he wanted to know what his boyfriend had planned. They had been together since they were sixteen, and now, ten years later, he still hadn't pinned the boy's moods down. Sometimes he knew exactly what Sirius was thinking, but others, like now, he had no idea.

Sirius was out of the bathroom with a jump to his step, leading Remus out of the room and down the stairs, both untrusting of the elevator that had gotten stuck more than once in the last three days.

* * *

They were at the restaurant before Remus knew it and seated almost instantly, Sirius having actually remembered to reserve seats. Remus gave Sirius a funny look.

"What, I can't treat my beau?" Sirius grinned again, placing his hand on the small of Remus' back and pushing him forward gently.

The dinner was delicious. But now dread filled his stomach. Sirius told him that he'd learn the secret after dinner. And it is now after dinner.

Remus was surprised to find that Sirius had preordered dessert, the sweet chocolate treat was placed before him, and one slice of his fork told him that something was embedded within the soft cake.

He fished it out. "What?" When he looked up, Sirius was on his knee.

"What?" Remus was startled, this wasn't Sirius, Sirius was wild and spontaneous, did everything nine times overdone. Well… tonight had been the cheesiest, most romantic night Remus had ever had.

"Remus, we've know each other for a long time." Oh, he was doing this all the way, no stops.

"Been dating more than half that time." Remus didn't know why Sirius had to do this in public.

"And I couldn't think of spending my life without you. Will you marry me?" The ring he was holding was too big to fit on Remus' finger, now that he examined it. And Sirius was holding another, slightly smaller ring in hand.

"I swear. Yes, I will." Remus muttered the first part, before accepting the ring Sirius held, letting his newly minted fiancé slip the ring over is finger. Clapping was heard.

"You are so cheesy." Remus muttered. "The Cheesiest." Sirius agreed, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

 **AWE CHEESUS! Now I think I want some nachos. Oh well. I'mma take a nap and then work more on my stories.**

 **Mars**


End file.
